Dear John
by Hellzz-on-Earth
Summary: John Mc Bain has a rude awakening the day after Natalie's confession courtesy of a long forgotten enemy.
1. Chapter 1

I'm just a die hard Jolie fan that is trying to contribute to their greatness and hold on during the angst onscreen.

I don't own anything OLTL.

This fanfic is strictly to entertain.

Updates maybe far and in between, but I'll get them up as soon as possible.

Happy reading,

Hellzz

_To John Mc Bain,_

_Well, by now the love of your life has told you quite a tale. After hearing what you have suspected all along I am quite sure you have left the beautiful Natalie Buchanan and that handsome little baby boy all alone to fend for themselves. John, John, John thank you for being so predictable. Makes my life that much easier. You see I have to confess something to you myself John. Natalie's paternity test wasn't a match to Lovett's DNA. Liam is your son._

_You owe me Mc Bain and by the time you read this letter I will have already collected the over due payment with interest._

John Mc Bain held the letter in his hand and looked to his bed. Kelly Cramer and he had done exactly what Natalie and Brody had done a year ago. He hadn't felt bad last night, hadn't felt anything after what happened at the church. Now reality had come crashing down on him and he wasn't so certain he could fix what had been broken. He reached for his phone and immediately dialed Natalie's number, He knew after the unanswered rings that it was going to voicemail.

"Natalie please call me back. I just need to know that you and Liam are at Llanfair ok. Please as soon as you get this message call me please!"

"John what's going on?" Kelly woke from hearing John's frantic voice.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. It was a mistake using you like that wasn't right."

"John it's not like I'm asking for anything ok. We were both in bad way and we. Oh my God!"

"I know I made the connection too. I just want us to be ok with this. So are we ok Kelly?"

"Of course. Go I know whatever it is it's important. I'll let myself out." John grabbed his coat and was out the door before Kelly even finished her sentence. Halfway down the stairs he was on the phone explaining to Bo about the letter.

"John I'll meet you at Vicky's and I'll call Nat right now too."

John sped through town with his siren blaring all the way. He could only think of getting to Natalie and Liam.

Bo was right behind John and they didn't even knock when they were at the front door. John ran up the stairs and headed to Natalie's room. He was passing the nursery when he saw Jessica.

"John what are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Natalie? Liam's not in here is he?" He asked the question knowing the answer was no.

"I told Natalie I didn't want her here so she's probably gone and I'm sure she took her son with her." John understood Jessica's malice toward Natalie. Standing there wasting time was not an option so he moved on.

Natalie's room was like a tornado hit it. Her wedding dress was laying on the floor wear she probably stood taking it off. Chester drawers were half open with clothes hanging out. He knew she wasn't here and neither was his son. He made his way to the living room where he found Bo with Vicky.

"Vicky hasn't seen Natalie since the church."

"I didn't even know the rest of what happened until Jessie told me this morning. I went looking for Natalie, but she was already gone with the baby. She's not picking up her phone. Oh I pray she and Liam are alright."

"I've already got security working on the camera footage of Llanfair. I wanted to wait to explain to Vicky until you came downstairs." John nodded his head and turned his attention to the woman who should've been his mother-in-law by now.

"Vicky I have strong evidence that indicates Natalie and Liam were taken last night."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you lilrocky80, SHAUN BUCK, serendipity-smiles and Carebear114. I know it's short so sorry. I just started writing and posted what I got typed up. Chapter 3 is coming along smoothly so should be up soon too Thank you again everyone. Happy reading.

Hellzz

Don't own anything OLTL

Roxy Balsom being the supe that she was made sure everyone had what they needed at the Angel Square motel and this morning she just happen to be walking down her favorite detective's hallway when she saw Kelly Cramer leaving it. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but to look at the other blonde it was pretty obvious what her and Johnny had done.

"Well I guess John can really relate to what Natty did now."

"Roxy," Kelly started.

"Don't even try to explain. I don't want to hear it. Let me just tell you something though. Johnny may be pissed at Natty right now, but they always find their way back to one another."

"I'm not looking for anything more than friendship with John Roxy. This was a mistake and will never happen again." Kelly was sincere about that as John had been.

"If you see John before I do tell Mr. Honesty he better come clean with Natalie about this or I will." Roxy turned her back on Kelly and walked away before she ended up belting the woman just for the hell of it.

Llanfair

"Taken? By who John?" Vicky was already worried and if John had evidence then he was probably correct.

"I don't know as of yet. When I woke up this morning there was a letter waiting for me." He handed her the letter and as she read it she sat down.

"Whatever you need me to do to help find Natalie and Liam you tell me John."

"Vicky I have a team coming over to go through Natalie's room and pick up the security footage. I've got officers look into the airport, bus station and car rental places. We are going to find Natalie and Liam."

"I'll call Clint for you. I think we need to check with Kevin in Paris to see if maybe Natalie contacted him and headed there. Also Asa's ranch should be looked at too she loves that place."

A month later

_Dear John,_

_Hope you like the picture I sent. Liam is getting so big. He's an absolute joy to his mother. He's the only one who can put a smile on her face. Sometimes I almost blurt out the truth to her, but it isn't time yet. I know you're looking for me, for us, but you haven't even gotten warm John. You are Chief of Detectives are you not? Don't you have those old connections at the bureau?_

_Until next time John._

Within hours of the investigation John knew that Natalie and Liam had been taken for some reason other than a ransom. He knew he was to blame for this mad person taking his family and began going through every case he was lead on. The list of enemies was a short one because most were dead.Those alive left nothing to be desired. Hayes was still incarcerated and Carlo Hesser was no where to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Ok I am so miserable with what I am seeing onscreen nowadays, but I am inspired. I will forewarn you that things will be worse for Jolie before they get better. That is about the only thing that I am following from the show. LoL

There isn't much to go on about Austin Peck's character except his name, Rick. I've given him some background of my own for story purposes.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything OLTL. This fanfic is strictly to entertain the masses.

For all intense purposes an island could be the perfect getaway. The atmosphere is so relaxing and calm, colors of the rainbow burst bright all around the countryside and the natural waterfalls were definitely exuded a mystic quality. The two story manor where Natalie and Liam had been brought to was beautifully majestic. Colossal white columns held each corner of the very foundation in place. A single open balcony connected the top rooms where no doors complimented an exit or an entrance. Soft silk hung from somewhere like they were magically charmed to flow on the wind, keeping prying eyes from seeing in.

It was odd Natalie knew this, but regardless of how she came to be here or why the island lulled her into a sense of welcome. Her only contact with the outside world was through Rick Caddock. At their first meeting she had been determined to hate him and not cooperate at all. The tall, clean cut dark haired, dark eyes henchman took her attitude in stride and never took offense. He always greeted her with kindness and respect.

One early evening she had been on the shore with Liam when she saw Rick in the distance. As he approached them she started see he was holding a small bundle in his arms. He had introduced his daughter Lyssa to her and he didn't have to explain she was the reason he did what he did to keep her safe and him alive to be there for her. From that day Natalie saw him in a different light and made an effort to get to know him as a person and not her captor, correction her captor's henchman.

Llandview

John looked over at the sleeping body next to him. The hair is long, but the wrong shade. He sees red where there's blonde. He sees phantom freckles on skin where there are none. For months now John ate and slept in that dark place where no one could reach him, but Natalie. The contents of this last letter sent him over the edge.

_Dear John,_

_You might as well stop your search for your son and Natalie. They won't be coming home to you or anyone._

_Have a nice life detective._

Everyone had been at the station when he got that letter and all witnessed him destroying his office as the outcome of not finding the two most important people in the world to him. No one could console him, but a bottle of Irish whiskey add Kelly to that mix and it made for another grand mistake.

"Want me to leave?" Kelly wasn't delusional to think that whatever was happening with John was more than sex.

"I'm sorry Kelly. I shouldn't have done this to you."

"Stop John. Don't apologize ok. I slept with you again knowing damn well that it didn't mean anything to you. I just wanted to be there for you. I don't think Natalie would've wanted you to be alone and hurting." John looked at her and smirked.

"If Natalie knew what we did she'd rip us both a new one." Kelly looked down, away from John.

"If she returns are you going to tell her about this?"

"Not if, when she returns Kelly." She looked back up at him.

"Yeah, when they return. I better go before Dorian sends out the hell hounds to look for me. John please know that I am your friend and will there for you always."

"Thanks Kelly."

South Pacific

Rick watched his employer's declining health take its toll on him. The last letter was definitely proof of that. His employer hadn't been in the greatest of moods that day therefore wanted to make the recipient suffer beyond suffering.

The older man tried to look up, but that in itself was a feat he couldn't undertake.

"My time has come Rick. You must compose the last letter to John Mc Bain for me. Whatever I am about to say you cannot falter in writing down. After I want you to bring Natalie to me. "

"Yes Sir." He took the seat next to the bed and retrieved the pad of paper and pen from the side drawer.

_Dear John,_

_This letter will be the last you hear from me. I am sure by now you have had my letters analyzed and know exactly who I am. I've not hidden that fact only the whereabouts of the beautiful Natalie and your son. _

_Hasn't it be one hell of ride John? I must say I have thoroughly enjoyed keeping Natalie and your son here with me, so far away from you and The Buchanans. _

_To know that you suffer as a father losing his son and a man losing his soul mate fills me with such satisfaction and peace. _

_I want you to know that I told Natalie the truth about Liam. Ma y that comfort her in the end. Thanks for the memories._

_Sincerely your enemy,_

_Carlo Hesser_

"I trust you have made the necessary arrangements?"

"Of course Sir and will follow through"

"Good, good now go do as I asked."


	4. Chapter 4

I know not nearly long enough, but I'm not going to make this too long. I have so many ideas for Jolie fanfic swirling around in my mind and I'm just trying to get the premises down so I don't lose them. Please bare with me ok. Thank you!

Rick didn't know how his employer timed his actions to be exact, but he was cunning at it. Right now Natalie would be putting Liam down for his afternoon nap and would have at least a couple hours of free time.

He was at her room in a matter of seconds and knocked lightly. She opened the door with a smile like she knew it was him. He would never admit to himself or to Natalie especially that he secretly hoped she smiled just for him.

"My apologies for the interruption, but my employer would like for you to meet with him now." To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Right now? This minute?"

"Yes. Amelia is coming as we speak to watch over Liam."

"Well I've been waiting for this moment I'm not going to pass it up." Natalie checked on Liam one last time as the mentioned nanny was there as quickly as Rick said and they left. She couldn't believe how close her captor was? Just right around the corner from her rooms. Rick stepped into a lowly lit room and she followed. He closed the door behind them and motioned for her to take the seat next to the bed.

"Ahhhhh the beautiful Natalie." She'd recognize that voice anywhere although he didn't sound as robust and confident as she knew him to be.

"Yes my dear it is I, Carlo Hesser, your sense of sound does not deceive you." Rick opened the bed drape to reveal the dying man. Natalie was again shocked to see the bald man so lax and wane and could hardly move.

"Death is too good for the likes of you." He just laughed at her venom.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me Natalie. You wouldn't feel sorry for me, a dying man."

"You take me and my son what the hell else would you expect?"

"For your family to suffer not knowing where you and Liam were or if you were still alive. For John to suffer never solving the case of a missing mother and her child."

"John doesn't care about me or Liam. Oh I'm sure he's helping my family to find us because it's his job, but we mean nothing to him. So much for revenge." She knew she shouldn't antagonize Carlo, but the mere mention of John made her think of him with Kelly Cramer, something she did not want to consider.

"Then why go home? After I'm gone you can stay here and raise Liam. I know you both love the ocean. I watch you walk the shores everyday." Natalie stood up from the chair and was thoroughly pissed. Probably more so because a part of her wanted to stay away from Llanview and of all people to give her an out Carlo Hesser had to be the one, but no way in hell was she going to let this bastard know he was close to the truth.

"Are you kidding me? You seriously think I would stay here in my prison for these past months? Stay away from my family?"

"What is there to go back to Natalie? John moved on the same night he learned about Liam and is continuing his affair with Kelly to this day. You can't tell me this island hasn't been a kind of blessing."

"Just shut up. You are obviously up to something being these are your last days and I'm not going to fall for your fake caring." Natalie turned and left the room without any restraint.

"Go after her Rick. Be there for her then report back to me." Rick was out the door without a second glance.


End file.
